Conference rooms may include a variety of conference resources for use in facilitating a meeting, conference, etc. In conventional conference systems, if a user desires to present content from his or her device on a conference device, the user may need to manually connect or link his or her device to the conference device (e.g., connecting cables, wires, etc. between the user's device and the conference device) instead of the user's device automatically connecting to and communicating with the conference device. In addition, the user may not know if a device in a conference system is available for use or if the device is unavailable, for example because of another reservation.